


brother protect me now

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, a little overstimulation, some nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: Gerard is having nightmares again. Mikey comforts him.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	brother protect me now

Mikey woke up to muffled sounds somewhere near him.

He was disoriented at first but quickly realized that he was in his room and the distressed sounds were coming from Gerard, who was sleeping in his bed on the other side of their shared room.

Gerard was probably having a nightmare again. He’d always had frequent nightmares and it had only been getting worse recently. Whenever Mikey noticed, he would go over and wake Gerard up and soothe him. Gerard was usually upset at first and it took him a while to realize that it had just been a dream, that he was awake now and safe. Sometimes, he’d tell Mikey what had happened in his nightmares. He’d whisper it into the dark space between them in the night, how in the dream, he’d been alone, how he’d tried to run away from invisible chasers, how it had all been his fault. Mikey would hug him to his chest, telling him it was over now, that Gerard was safe with him. Murmuring reassurances and stroking Gerard’s hair until he fell asleep again, calmer this time. Mikey liked to believe it was his presence and warmth that helped Gerard and kept the bad dreams away.

Gerard sounded really distressed this time. It sounded like he was kicking his legs, that had gotten tangled in the sheets. He was muttering and whimpering, but Mikey couldn’t understand his words.

Mikey got out from under his blanket and carefully picked his way across the room towards Gerard’s bed. Neither of them was great at tidying up and he had to be careful not to trip and fall. Mikey didn’t mind, though. He was too lazy to tidy up and Gerard said chaos helped his creativity. In Mikey’s opinion that was far more important than adhering to other peoples’ opinions about cleanliness, anyway.

He’d finally made it over to Gerard’s bed and now he was able to make a few words out. It sounded like _water_ and _stop_ and _no_ , repeated again and again. Mikey screwed up his face in sympathy. Maybe Gerard was drowning in his dream? It had to be terrible.

He carefully sat down on the mattress and placed his hand on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard was lying on his side with his back turned to Mikey, curled in on himself, still seeming to half-heartedly fight an invisible attacker.

“Hey, Gee, wake up,” Mikey whispered. “You’re dreaming. Come on, I’m here now. Wake up.” He gently shook Gerard but didn’t get any reaction. This wasn’t new, Gerard was always difficult to wake up, especially when he was having bad dreams. Mikey shifted carefully and climbed into the bed, lying down behind Gerard, hoping his familiar smell and warmth would calm Gerard down and either wake him up or chase the nightmare away. “Hey. It’s okay. It’s just a dream,” he tried again, gently stroking Gerard’s arm.

Suddenly, Gerard erupted into a flurry of movement. He turned towards Mikey, grabbed his wrist, and clutched his arm against his chest, as if holding onto it was the most important thing he’d ever done. He turned back over, now halfway lying on Mikey’s arm, gasping heavily.

Mikey winced. Gerard’s grip was so tight it hurt and Mikey wondered again what Gerard was dreaming. He still hadn’t woken up, but it seemed like instead of fighting, he mostly just clung to Mikey’s arm now. He wasn’t saying much anymore either. Mikey let him cling, plastered against his back. After a while, Gerard seemed to calm down a little, his breathing calming slightly. He continued to press Mikey’s arm against his chest, further curling in on it, actively pressing his back against Mikey’s front now.

Mikey kept his breathing calm and deep, hoping it would encourage Gerard to calm down further. “It’s okay, Gee. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Slowly, Gerard seemed to wake up. He gasped silently and pushed his face into the pillow. Mikey was glad. Gerard would probably take a while to wake up properly and then, if he felt like it, would tell Mikey what disturbing thing had stolen his peace this time. Sometimes, he would burrow into Mikey’s chest instead, the horrors still too close to him to talk about them. In any case, Mikey would be there for him, stroking his hair or his back, comforting him as well as he could.

Gerard slowly loosened his iron grip on Mikey’s wrist but then started pressing it against his chest again. He repeated the action and exhaled loudly, some of the tension seeping out of his body. Mikey let him and waited. It seemed like Gerard needed a little more time.

“Mikey?” Gerard asked sleepily after a short while.

“Yeah. I’m here. It’s okay,” Mikey said again.

Gerard sighed in response and started to rub Mikey’s wrist against his chest now. Specifically, Mikey realized after a moment, against his nipple. That was new. But it seemed to feel good to Gerard, who let out another deep sigh and wriggled closer to Mikey. He was a lot calmer now, Mikey noticed. He pressed his lips to Gerard’s shoulder, closed his eyes and just breathed for a bit.

Suddenly, Gerard halted his movements. “Mikey? Fuck. Sorry, this is weird.” He kept holding onto Mikey’s wrist. “I didn’t mean to—” he stammered, sounding insecure and hurt and it squeezed Mikey’s heart.

“No, it’s okay. Keep doing it. It makes you feel better,” Mikey reassured him. “And it feels nice to me, too,” he whispered after a moment.

“Yeah?” Gerard asked tentatively but started again. “It’s just, I had a nightmare. God, it was—” He interrupted himself and shook his head, as if to get rid of the unpleasant memory. “And this is calming, I guess. You make me feel safe.”

Mikey smiled. It pleased him that he was so important to Gerard, that he could make him feel better. He started to move his fingers to stroke Gerard’s chest. It was so nice and comfortable, being so close to his brother in the calm dark of the night, all bundled up under the warm blanket. He softly pressed a kiss to the back of Gerard’s neck, who let out a content _hmm_ and moved his head to give Mikey better access. He kept holding onto Mikey’s wrist but let him move freely again now. Mikey carefully stroked down his chest and belly, exploring Gerard’s body. Gerard took a deep breath and shivered slightly and Mikey moved his hand up again to continue rubbing Gerard’s nipple.

“Does this feel good? Do you want me to—”

“Yes. Please. You feel so good.”

Mikey swallowed and breathed against Gerard’s neck. He lowered his hand again and started pulling up Gerard’s shirt so he could reach under it and touch his brother directly. His skin was very warm and soft and Mikey couldn’t get enough of it.

Gerard finally let go of his wrist and reached behind himself so he could rest his hand on Mikey’s hip. “Kiss me again?” he asked and Mikey did. He pressed his dry lips to the knobs of Gerard’s spine and breathed in his scent.

Gerard made another happy sound and squeezed Mikey’s hip. Emboldened by this, Mikey moved his hand to rub at Gerard’s belly, feeling a few coarse hairs scratching at his forearm. Gerard let out a soft moan at this and Mikey felt heat slowly pooling in his gut. He carefully bit at Gerard’s neck, immediately soothing the spot with his tongue and Gerard let out a louder moan. Mikey was pretty sure Gerard was getting turned on.

It made Gerard feel better though, right? Mikey just wanted him to forget his nightmare and to be close to him.

Mikey continued exploring Gerard’s body, touching his soft belly, lightly tracing his ribs with his fingertips, feeling how warm he was. Gerard shivered. Mikey nuzzled his neck and he let out a soft whimper. His breathing had gotten heavier.

Mikey returned his hand to Gerard’s nipple and started to pinch it lightly, then rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Gerard gasped in surprise and then moaned loudly. “That feels so good. Fuck.”

Mikey started to sweat and bit his lip. He felt like something might be changing between them. They’d always been close, physically as well as emotionally, but it had never come to something like this. He didn’t want to think about it now, though. He just wanted to follow his instincts, do what felt right in this moment.

He rubbed Gerard’s nipple softly, as if to apologize for the pinching, then carefully let his hand move lower again. He was nervous now. Eventually, his fingertips reached the band of Gerard’s pajama pants. He bit down on his lip a little harder and after a moment hesitantly reached down to cup Gerard’s dick through his clothes. He wasn’t fully hard but definitely getting there.

Gerard breathed out a whine and bucked his hips into Mikey’s hand, trying to rub his cock against Mikey’s hand a little harder. “Mikey. Please. Touch me,” he gasped.

“Okay. Yeah, okay,” Mikey agreed breathlessly. “Hang on, I’ll—” He slipped his hand into Gerard’s pants – no underwear – and took his cock into his hand, just holding it for a second. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was scary and exhilarating. He took a deep breath to gather himself.

“Come on, Mikey, move, please?” Gerard pleaded and wriggled his ass against Mikey’s crotch. “Fuck, you’re hard. It feels so good, Mikey.” Gerard let go of Mikey’s hip and grabbed a fist of his own hair instead, moaning into his pillow.

Mikey _was_ hard and it _did_ feel good. He started stroking Gerard’s shaft slowly and pressed his face against his back. Gerard’s shirt was damp from Mikey’s breath and they were both sweating. It was so hot.

Mikey pressed his hips forward, grinding against Gerard’s ass and feeling his dick start to slide between his cheeks through their clothes. “Fuck, I love your ass,” he confessed, pressing his forehead against Gerard’s back and squeezing his eyes shut.

Gerard groaned. “Fuck, Mikey, you can’t just say shit like that.” He stuck his hand down his pants and put it over Mikey’s, urging him to jerk him off faster, like he couldn’t get enough. “Use your thumb, yeah, just like that.”

Gerard grew more restless and started to press back against Mikey harder. “I want you to—” he started. “Can you … Would you finger me?” he asked eventually and Mikey’s breath hitched.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want that. Do you—Where?”

“Top drawer.”

Mikey sat up and felt around for the nightstand. He found the drawer and managed to locate a bottle of lube. “Got it. Let me just—” He bent forward and smoothed his hand over Gerard’s hip. “Come on, lift up.”

Gerard did and Mikey carefully pulled down his pants until they came to rest just under his ass. He took a moment just to look and rub his hand over it, biting back a moan. “You’re so gorgeous, Gee.” He coated his fingers with lube and started to rub at Gerard’s hole.

“Can you lie down again? Want to feel you,” Gerard said and gave a pleased sigh when Mikey complied.

“Just want to make you feel so good,” Mikey said and continued his ministrations.

Gerard relaxed and slid his leg up to give Mikey better access.

“Yeah, that’s it. So good for me, so pretty,” Mikey praised and carefully slid a finger into Gerard. “Taking it so well, opening up for me.” He pushed deeper and gently rubbed against Gerard’s walls.

Gerard sighed again and then gasped when Mikey pushed his finger deeper. When Mikey added a second finger after a while, he let out a long and low moan.

“Love the sounds you make. Letting me give you what you want,” Mikey said and started to mouth at the back of Gerard’s neck, trying to distract himself from his own dick, that demanded more and more of his attention.

“Just want you. Feel you inside me. Your fingers feel so good. Want you to fill me up,” Gerard panted and Mikey dutifully added another finger. Gerard was starting to look like a mess. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, hand in his sweaty hair again.

“Yeah. I want that, too,” Mikey answered. “Can I … Can I fuck you? Please, I’ll make it so good. It’ll feel amazing. Let me make you feel good, please.”

Gerard agreed immediately. “Yes. Please. Oh god, yes.” He moved over a little more, now halfway lying on his belly. “Can we do it like this? Want to feel you on top of me.”

Mikey couldn’t help but smile down at him. He was so eager. Mikey wanted to give him everything. He pulled down his pajama pants and underwear to get his cock out, poured more lube into his hand and gave himself a few strokes to spread it around.

“Okay. Relax,” he told Gerard and lowered himself over his brother, lining his cock up and slowly pushing in.

It felt amazing. Gerard was so hot and tight. Mikey moaned and only stopped moving once he was settled deep. He figured Gerard needed a moment to adjust and he did, too. It just felt so good, so _right_. He rubbed his hand over Gerard’s hip, comforting him.

“Oh god, Mikey,” Gerard moaned.

Mikey looked down at him, feeling the same kind of overwhelmed happiness he heard in Gerard’s voice. “Yeah, I know,” he whispered. “You okay?”

“More than okay.” Gerard swallowed. “I want you to touch me, I want to feel you.” He pulled Mikey down by his shoulder, so his chest was pressed against Gerard’s back. “Like this.”

Mikey could feel Gerard’s body against his own, his nipples softly rubbing against Gerard’s back, his crotch pressed against Gerard’s ass, their legs tangled together, both of them still mostly under the blanket. Mikey stroked his hand up and down Gerard’s side, feeling him shiver. “Gonna start moving, yeah?”

Gerard just pushed his ass out further as an answer and grabbed Mikey’s hand, then made him rub his chest again. “Just touch me everywhere, okay? Need that,” he sighed.

Mikey took a sharp breath and slowly started moving, pulling out of Gerard and pushing in again. He wanted to make this so good for Gerard. He pinched his nipples again and bit his shoulder to suppress a moan.

Gerard let out a whine at that and pushed himself back on Mikey’s cock harder. Mikey soon felt himself getting closer and tried to find a distraction so he could make it last longer. He licked and kissed over the bite mark his teeth had left on Gerard’s shoulder and roamed Gerard’s body with his hand. His skin was so warm, Mikey couldn’t stop himself from touching. He ended up stroking Gerard’s soft belly again, carefully avoiding touching his cock.

“Can you go faster, Mikey? Please, I want to come,” Gerard panted and reached behind himself to grab Mikey by his hair and press his face into his neck.

Mikey was breathing heavily, speeding up his thrusts and pressing down on Gerard’s belly, keeping them close together. When Gerard started letting out little moans every time Mikey pushed into him, he decided he’d kept Gerard waiting long enough and reached down to jerk him off.

Gerard’s whining got steadily more desperate and it didn’t take long until he came with a final high note. Mikey let go of his cock and grabbed Gerard’s hip instead, holding on tightly, continuing to fuck into him.

Gerard went boneless underneath him and made tiny, overwhelmed noises. “Yeah, come on. Want you to come in me, want to feel it,” he gasped, hissing when Mikey bit him again. He squeezed Mikey’s hand on his hip as if to encourage him. “Do it, Mikey, please,” he pleaded.

It was so hot. Gerard giving himself to Mikey like that, letting Mikey fuck him even if he was overstimulated. Urging him on, even. Making these desperate little noises. Mikey thrust a few times more and came, his cock buried deep in Gerard’s ass.

Mikey collapsed, lying down halfway on top of Gerard, stroking his hip.

“Fuck, Mikey, I can feel your come in me. Fuck, it’s so good,” Gerard said with wonder in his voice and Mikey couldn’t help smiling at that.

For a minute they just breathed together, coming back down. Mikey could feel his cock softening in Gerard’s ass.

“Stay like this?” Gerard asked. “Don’t want to let you go yet.”

Mikey groaned softly. “One day you’re going to kill me, Gerard,” he complained but didn’t move away. He silently agreed. He didn’t want to move away or even go back to his own bed, either. It would probably be weird to wake up the next day with their pants halfway off but for now, it was what he wanted, feeling Gerard’s skin against his own.

Gerard looked back over his shoulder with a soft and happy smile on his face that melted Mikey’s heart. He stared at Mikey’s lips for a second and bit down on his own. It was so sweet that Mikey couldn’t resist pressing Gerard against him a little tighter. Gerard finally looked into his eyes. “Kiss me again?” he requested, a little insecure now.

There was nothing Mikey wanted to do more. He gently pushed his fingers through Gerard’s hair and bent down to kiss him. Gerard sighed contentedly and pushed up into Mikey’s hand. They kissed for a while, lazy and soft in their afterglow.

After a while, Gerard reluctantly stopped. He looked very tired. “Sleep now?” he asked and Mikey nodded. “Come on then.”

Gerard turned back onto his side and Mikey cuddled up behind him. He linked their fingers together and rested their hands on Gerard’s belly, kissing his neck good night. “You feeling a little better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gerard answered. “Thank you.” He squeezed Mikey’s hand and a moment later, both of them were asleep.


End file.
